


Buy Me a Dog

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Special, Cute, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, Hellhounds, Multi, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers that Sam always wanted a dog when they were kids. Dean brings home two different hellhounds with varying degrees of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by TrufaxRex: I was thinking if Dean was having a "good day" and remembered how Sam always wanted a dog. He somehow obtains some hellhounds (maybe its part of the demon welcome package?? Lol.) And brings them to the bunker as guard dogs/pets - its up to you is Sam is actually happy about it or not. Anyway, just more misguided demon!dean attempts at 'gifts'.

“I want the biggest one you can find,” Dean says.

 

“You know, I always thought you’d be marginally less insufferable as a demon. I was wrong,” Crowley grouches. An hour later, he returns with an eight-foot tall, eleven foot-long hellhound in tow. “Biggest one we have,” he says proudly.

 

“Thanks. Sammy always wanted a dog,” Dean says, smiling.

 

“I’m starting to question who owns who,” Crowley says as he hands over the dog.

 

Dean just glares and returns to the bunker, ordering the hellhound to sit in the war room while he retrieves Sam and Cas.

 

“Sam! I have a present for you,” he sings. He can’t wait to see the look on his brother’s face. “I got you a dog.”

 

Sam comes skidding into the room and looks around eagerly. “Where is he? Come here, boy,” he shouts. Moments later, the hellhound comes bounding over to him and knocks him over with a well-placed nuzzle. Sam screams and flails out blindly.

 

Cas comes into the room more calmly and looks straight at the beast. Dean is surprised that the former angel is able to see it. “It’s too big,” Castiel says, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

 

Dean sighs and trudges back to Hell.

 

***

 

“I want the smallest one we have,” Dean tells Crowley as he hands over the huge hellhound.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Crowley asks, clearly at the end of his rope.

 

Dean pretends to think for a moment. “Let me think... How about this? You... Get me the dog, and I... I won’t skin you alive with the Blade.”

 

Crowley grumbles but goes off in search of the smallest hellhound he can find. He returns fifteen minutes later with a dog the size of an overgrown Chihuahua.

 

“It’s a cross between a Pomeranian and a hellhound. It’s small, cute, and best of all, your adorable little pets will be able to see it. Happy?”

 

“Thanks, Crowley,” Dean says, already falling in love with the cute little hellhound-dog mix.

 

***

 

The dog ends up liking Castiel best, much to Dean’s amusement and Sam’s disappointment. Sam and Cas take care of the beast, and all three of them take turns petting it and loving it. Dean jokes about his pets having pets and sings that Monkees song Sam hates.

 

It’s not quite happily-ever-after, but it’s enough for the four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ... And then they promptly forget about the dog and Crowley scolds all three of them for being horrible pet-parents. 
> 
> Prompts and requests are welcome!


End file.
